


[Commission] DiaperDestined

by BabyLily



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.Tai has a "little problem." But thankfully, his sister is there to help.





	[Commission] DiaperDestined

"Taichi! Taichi, wake up!"  
  
Tai. still clutching his favorite teddy bear, slowly opened his eyes and looked into the face of his little sister, as she was leaning over him to wake him up.  
  
"Ah, finally awake, hm? Jeez, Tai, you've slept until past noon again! And let me guess..."  
  
He rubbed his eyes but quickly shot more awake as Kari flipped over his blanket, revealing the thick night time diaper he was wearing. The thick night time diaper that was, as usual...  
  
"...soaked, just as I thought. Here, take this..."  
  
She handed him one of the pull-ups from the package next to his bed.  
  
"...and get dressed. Mom and dad are already gone, and I made you a small lunch. I'll wait for you downstairs."  
  
Kari smiled, and Tai just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Kari nodded back and left the room. Tai yawned and started taking off his diaper, balling it up, and throwing it into his diaper pail. As he put on his pull-up, he again started thinking about how embarrassing this is, still wetting himself at eleven years old. It was not like he did not try, but somehow, he never really got the hang of controlling his bladder consistently. And because of that, he was forced to wear pull-ups during the day, and thick adult diapers during the night.  
  
He sighed as he put on his shorts and a fresh t-shirt. Looking back over at his bed, he saw his various stuffed animals there. That was another rather humiliating thing, but he just could not sleep without his stuffies at his side. His sister, despite being younger, has not slept with them for a few years, and of course, was also fully potty trained. She was often praised for being very mature for her age in general. But that was not even the most embarrassing thing, since...  
  
"TAICHI! ARE YOU READY?"  
  
His sister's shouting ripped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Y-yeah, coming!"  
  
  
  
As he walked down the stairs and entered the living room, he immediately saw the "lunch" Kari had prepared for him: A rindless, cut up, peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He shrugged at it, since he was not really in the mood for a "proper" meal anyway. He sat down and started eating, when his sister came into the living room, carrying a baby bottle of milk. She put it down in front of his plate.  
  
"Here, you need to drink, too, don't you?"  
  
Tai blushed as he took the bottle and started suckling. That was another thing. For some reason, he just found the act of suckling on the nipple of such a bottle and feeling the warm milk flow into his mouth incredibly relaxing and soothing. He knew that this, combined with his bladder problems and his stuffed animals, painted a rather infantile and embarrassing picture of him, but he just could not help it.  
  
As he suckled, he looked at his sister's face. He knew that most younger siblings, if they had their older sibling sitting in front of them, wearing what basically amounts to a small diaper under their clothes, and suckling on a bottle of milk, wouldmake fun of them relentlessly. Teasing, namecalling, giggling, all of it. Most kids would probably act that way, if only in a playful way. But Kari was not like that. She never really made any comments along those lines, or laughed at Tai, neither for his bladder problems, nor for his childish habits. Yes, she often acted a bit like she was actually his  _older_ sister, but even that, he felt, was more due to her naturally caring character, and less because she wanted to tease him about his predicament.  
  
"There you go. Does it taste nice? Is the temperature okay? I know how it sometimes is when your milk is too warm, and I'd rather not see you have another tummy ache like the one last time. Do you remember that?"  
  
Tai cringed and blushed a little at what she said. Because yes, he did remember that "tummy ache." He was already a little sick, so it probably was not just the milk - although Kari was right, his stomach did not always cope well if the milk was too hot - but he felt terrible for three whole days. In fact, it got so bad that he had to wear his night time diapers throughout all of it, since he just could not make it to the bathroom in time. He was lucky it was during summer vacation, so he at least did not have to go to school like that. Although... weirdly, it felt kind of nice, too. Not necessarily the "pooping his pants" part, but wearing diapers all day, suckling on his bottle, watching cartoons and all that, it sort of made him feel safe, in a strange way he could not really justify or even describe.  
  
He finished his bottle and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the... the temperature was fine. Thanks, Kari."  
  
He put the bottle down, smiling at his sister. However, as he tried to get back up from the chair, supporting himself on the table, he heard a  _crack_  noise, and before he knew it, he found himself falling forward, with all of the things lying on the table flying around him.  
  
"Oh no," Kari exclaimed, "mom told dad that he should fix that darn broken table leg! Are you okay, Taichi?"  
  
She got to help up her brother, who landed on the kitchen floor. The first thing she notices were the tears in her brother's eyes, and the runny nose.  
  
"I-it hurts," Tai cried.  
  
"What hurts?"   
  
Kari asked, but as soon as she had finished her question, she noticed the red spot on her brother's forehead. It seemed as if he hit his head on the edge of the tabletop, causing a very obvious - and very painful - wound.  
  
"Oh no! Don't worry, I'll take care of it!"  
  
Kari left and quickly came back with a medical kit. She took out a cotton ball and a small bottle of disinfectant.  
  
"This will sting a little, so please be brave."  
  
She put some of the disinfectant on the cotton ball and dabbed it on her brother's wound.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Tai flinched a bit at the stinging, burning flash of pain he experienced, but tried to keep calm as his sister continued to put a large band-aid on the wound "sealing" it with a loving kiss.  
  
"There, all better. Now... oh no!"  
  
Tai looked down at his pants, just like his sister did, and realized what had her so shocked: When the table went down, the food and drink on it - or at least some of it - ended up on his clothes!  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"Well, seems like there's no way. Let's get these dirty clothes off!"  
  
She immediately started taking off his shirt, but despite making no real efforts to stop her, Tai protested.  
  
"But Kari! This is my last change of clothes!"  
  
"I know," Kari said, her brother now topless, "we're behind on laundry, but you can't just run around the house with these dirty clothes! Don't worry, I'll put them in the washing machine right away. Well, at least as soon as it's finished with dad's clothes. Now come, take off those pants. It's alright, there's nobody here but us."  
  
Blushing, but compliant, Tai slowly started taking off his clothes and handed them to his sister. He blushed as he was left wearing nothing but his pull-up with the racing car pattern on it.  
  
"Good," Kari said smiling, taking his clothes, "this way, I can also easier see if you wet yourself! Now..."  
  
Putting the clothes under her arm, she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.  
  
"...why don't you watch some TV while I take care of those clothes?"  
  
And with a smile, she went off to the washroom, while Tai placed himself in front of the TV set. There was some show for toddlers on. Tai thought about changing the channel, but he also felt himself getting a bit aleepy again. After all, it was not too long ago that his sister pulled him out of his sleep, and he had not really managed to fully wake up. So now, with the inane and lulling sounds of the boring children's TV show in his ears, he began to slowly sink into a deep sleep.  
  
 _Just another boring math lesson. Tai could not even really bring himself to listen.  
  
"And if you multiply... blah blah blah... and then you take this number... blah blah blah... adding the two will... blah blah blah..."  
  
Tai was just looking out the window, letting his math theacher drone on and on about boring math stuff... until the teacher suddenly stopped, causing Tai to look up. And as he did, he noticed that the teacher, as well as everyone else in the classroom, was suddenly staring at him.  
  
"W-what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the teacher said, "but I'm pretty sure you're wrong here."  
  
"What? No, I'm not! What gave you that idea?"  
  
In that moment, Kari walked into the classroom.  
  
"Taichi! There you are!"  
  
Tai blinked a few times. Yes, that was his sister there in the doorway, but she looked a good bit older. At least five years, maybe more. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"You can't just wander off into a big kid classroom, little brother!"  
  
"Liddle brofer?"  
  
Tai was surprised at his muffled speech and suddenly realized that he had pacifier stuck in his mouth! And not just that, he also noticed that he was holding his favorite teddy under his arm, and - worst of all - that he was wearing nothing but a thick diaper, which also was slowly becoming thicker and more yellow!  
  
"Oh, you need to go tinkles? It's fine, I'll wait."  
  
He could feel himself peeing - no,  **flooding**  - his diaper. It just did not seem to stop! His diaper swelled up more and more, until it was almost at his knees!  
  
"Aww, is my little fountain finished now? Well, let's better get you out of that thick, flooded diaper, hm?"  
  
She took him by the hand and, under the watchful eyes of both his teacher and his classmates, led him to the desk in the front of the classroom. But he had to take yet another double take, as seemingly right in front of his eyes, the sturdy, plain looking desk seemed to change into a childish changing table, which he was now being lifted onto.  
  
Kari started undoing the tapes on his diaper, as he nervously suckled on his pacifier and clutched his teddy closely.  
  
"Wow, what a big baby!" a classmate shouted.  
  
"Yes," Kari affirmed, getting the wet wipes out, "that's my little brother, the big baby who keeps wetting his Pampers!"  
  
As Kari continued on with the diaper change, under the laughter of the whole class, Tai just started crying quietly._  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes shot open. He was in his living room. It was all a dream! However, he did feel a little cold breeze around his crotch.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
His sister blushed as he saw her in the process of changing her brothers very,  _very_  wet night time diaper.  
  
"Sorry, Tai! I just found you sleeping on the couch, and just to be sure, I put you in your bedtime diaper. And not a moment too soon, because almost immediately after I was done, you started peeing it! And how! It almost felt like a whole minute of you wetting. And well, I didn't want to wake you up, so I started changing you, and..."  
  
"It's... it's okay..."  
  
It really was. Tai knew his sister only wanted to help. Kari smiled.  
  
"Okay. But hey, now that you're awake, you can put your pull-up back on! And hey, your clothes are ready! So, how about you get dressed, and we take a little walk in the park, hm?"  
  
Tai shrugged. If nothing else, he hoped, a little stroll in the sunlight would make him forget about that awful dream...  
  
  
  
It really was just a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear and blue, and there was just enough of a gentle breeze to keep the temperature warm, but tolerable. Despite that, strangely enough, the park was almost devoid of people.   
  
Nevertheless, Tai and Kari visibly enjoyed their little stroll through the greenery. Especially Kari, with her face positively lighting up with a large, content smile, as she held her brother's hand. Kai felt relaxed as well, but still a bit on edge. The dream from earlier had not fully left his mind, and kept him in a very self-conscious state of mind. He could very clearly feel the bulk of his pull-ups with every step, even if they were not as thick as his diapers. Also, holding his sister's hand like this felt weird. Sure, most people seeing them probably would not think too much of it, would only see it as a big brother holding his little sister's hand so she does not wander off on her own. But as much as he tried to remind himself of that, he could not help but feel, once again, as if he was the younger sibling, and not Kari.  
  
Not helping matters was the backpack he was carrying. Kari had handed it to him shortly before they left. He did not check what was inside, because he knew. It held the same contents it always did: His pack of pull-ups, and his changing supplies. However, despite him carrying this backpack every single time he left the house, it felt a little heavier today. Though he chalked that up to his heightened self-consciousness.  
  
"Ooh, there's the swingset! And it's free! Come on, let's go sit on it!"  
  
Tai smiled as he saw his sister run towards the swingset. Despite everything, she was still his kid sister who could get excited about her favorite playground equipment. And Tai had to admit that he liked the swings as well. They were not even particularly childish or anything. In fact, he saw them as pretty relaxing.  
  
As he arrived at the swings, his sister was already building up her first swing. He quickly sat down and geared up as well. Before too long, the two siblings were swinging back and forth, both laughing to their hearts' content. This felt nice, Tai thought, the memories of his earlier dream, and even of his current choice of underwear, pushed to the back of his mind.  
  
That is, until he felt his crotch becoming warm and wet.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
He stopped his swing and looked around if he could find a public toilet anywhere, but to no avail. And as he looked, his pull-up kept filling up with urine. Kari stopped her swing as well and watched her brother. She knew what was going on, and approached him.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"No! There's no toilet anywhere, and my pull-up feels like it's about to burst! I... oh no..."  
  
He looked down, and saw pee trickling down from his pant leg onto the playground. Kari noticed it as well and started looking around. She then turned back to her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Taichi, but we need to get you out of that pull-up right now. Don't worry, there's nobody around but us, so I'll just quickly change you on that bench over there."  
  
"What? I can't..."  
  
The wet spot that now seemed to start forming on his pants quickly turned his thinking around.  
  
"Okay, okay. But be quick!"  
  
They swiftly ran over to the bench, with Tai taking of the backpack and handing it to Kari while he laid down on it. Kari pulled down his pants, opened the backpack, and...  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I though I had packed your pull-ups, but it seems I picked the wrong package."  
  
"The... the wrong package? What do you mean?"  
  
Kari did not answer, instead she just took out one of his night time diapers.  
  
"What? But you can't..."  
  
"There's no choice now, Taichi!"  
  
She started pulling down his pull-ups, when both of them suddenly heard a female voice.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
As Kari turned around, she saw a mother standing there with her young daughter.  
  
"Uh... umm... h-hello..."  
  
The woman approached.  
  
"Can I help? He's... special, isn't he?"  
  
Kari was not quite sure what to do. She looked at the woman, looked at her brother's horrified face, looked back at the woman and simply answered:  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
At least in her head, this seemed like the best way to make this as un-embarrassing for her brother as possible.  
  
"I see. My cousin has a son like him, so I know what to do."  
  
The woman seemed to just assume control of the situation, fully taking off the soaked pull-up.  
  
"You really shouldn't let a heavy wetter like him wear these, you know?"  
  
As this stranger started changing him, Tai tried to ignore the situation. He tried to escape, at least in his mind. Tried to close his eyes and imagine himself in another situation. However, with the dream from earlier at the front of his mind again...  
  
 _"Does he wet a lot?"  
  
"Oh yes, he soaks at least three diapers a day!"  
  
Both the woman and her daughter giggled.  
  
"So he's just a big baby, mommy?"  
  
"Yes, it looks like it."_  
  
The woman, focused on the task at hand, noticed how Tai was pinching his eyes closed, and how he seemed to whimper a little.  
  
"Aww, the poor guy probably isn't used to someone else diapering him. Maybe I can calm himd own a little..."  
  
She looked around and saw his baby bottle and teddy bear that Kari both packed into the bag. She quickly grabbed both, putting the bear in his arms, and the bottle in his mouth, making him reflexively start suckling.  
  
 _"Aww, look at the little baby, suckling his bottle and cuddling his teddy! Does he sleep in a crib, too?"  
  
"No, he doesn't," said Kari, "but he really should, shouldn't he?"  
  
"Yes, you should definitely buy him one! And send him to daycare, with the other babies!"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea! There he could pee his pampers all day long!"  
  
The woman, her daughter, and Kari all started laughing hysterically as Tai could feel his diaper fill with more pee... and poop? No, this could not be! No! No! NO!_  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
Tai stood upright in his bed at home. His sister entered, alarmed by his scream.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"W... what happened?"  
  
"Well, you fell asleep druing your diaper change at the park, and that nice woman was kind enough to drive us back home. She even carried you to your bedroom. You slept really soundly, it seems."  
  
Tai blushed at that thought.  
  
"Hey," Kari said, "I'm... I'm sorry. I know that must have been embarrassing for you, but I just didn't know what to do back there..."  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
"It's... it's okay. I know you didn't mean anything. It was a stupid situation."  
  
Kari smiled back.  
  
"Okay. If you say so. Now..."  
  
She suddenly sniffed the air.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
She walked up to his bed and lifted his blanket. And what she revealed came as a shock to both siblings.  
  
"I... I... I don't..."  
  
Tai's face was almost white with shock and incredulousness. He also looked a bit as if he was about to cry, which his sister noticed.  
  
"H-hey, it's... it's okay. I'm sure it's just an... accident. It... probably was just because you were fast asleep. Now come."  
  
She helped him out of the bed, with him still silent.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
She led him out of the room.  
  
"...you're still my big brother..."  
  
She slowly closed the door.  
  
"...even if you..."  
  
She led him to the bathroom.  
  
"...poop your diapers."


End file.
